Quilltail's Life
by DirtbikingWulf
Summary: Quilltail is an average cat, who was born and raised in ShadowClan. She's in love with someone who doesn't love her the same way. She will leave the cat of her dreams, in search of a love that, in her mind, exists. But will she meet the right cat? My first fanfic. (Even though I've been writing for a while now) Please read and ideas!


**Allegiances**

ShadowClan

Leader, Leafstar. Lithe tall brown, black and white dappled She-cat.

Deputy, Shadeclaw. Light and dark gray mixed pelted Tom.

Medicine Cat, Ivywhisker. Thin tall and long legged gray-and-white tabby She-cat.

Warriors

(Toms and She-cats without kits)

Amberfrost. Amber-and-white She-cat with icy blue eyes.

Sandheart. Light ginger She-cat with a white patch on her chest.

Snowfall. Beautiful white She-cat with light gray stripes on her paws and partly up her legs and tail.

Sparrowfur. Dark-gray and brown Tom with pale yellow eyes.

Rivertail. Silvery-gray She-cat.

Jaggedclaw. Gray tabby tom with hooklike jagged claws.

Mapletail. Ginger She-cat with a darker autumn colored tail.

Duskstripe. Brown Tom with Darker brown stripes and deep amber eyes.

Hazefur. Ginger Tom with dark ginger stripes that look hazy.

Frozengaze. Dark brown and black tom with striking icy blue eyes.

Spottedtalon. Gray-blue She-cat with dark spots.

Quilltail. Black She-cat with a white chest and underbelly with a white tail and light gray stripes on it that look like quills with green eyes.

Queens

(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Willowfoot. Pale gray she-cat with white paws and a fluffy tail.

Elders

Crowstripe. Night black She-cat with white tipped paws and white stripes halfway up her legs and tail.

Moletail. Brown and cream Tom with a cream tail.

". . .And Quilltail will go with you." Shadeclaw said. I padded over to the thorn barrier and headed out. I walked beside Spottedtalon, who was one of my good friends. The birds sang and flew from tree-to-tree. A squirrel darted across the grass and Spottedtalon raced after it, and outstretched her paws pouncing on it, she ducked and rolled with the squirrel in her paws and killed it. "Wow! Amazing, Spottedtalon!" Frozengaze called over to her. Spottedtalon was one of the most respected warriors in all the Clans. She was an excellent fighter and a skilled hunter. Mentors told their apprentices at gatherings that she was not a cat to confront in battle.  
My paws were weary and I didn't feel like going. But, I loved Frozengaze. I stood straight. I _longed_ for him. I wanted to be his mate. My ears lay flat against my head. _He probably doesn't see the way I _look _at him._ "Quilltail? Are you alright?" Spottedtalon asked, her ears pricked. She knew I liked him. I turned around to look at her. "I'm fine. Just. . . Thinking of something." My eyes drifted toward Frozengaze, but I scolded myself. Spottedtalon smirked. We made it to the border. Frozengaze marked it first, then me and Spottedtalon. "Hey! Spots!" A cat called. We all turned around, to see a black tom, with amber eyes. "Oh, hello, Dusk." Spottedtalon greeted him. Frozengaze growled and lashed his tail menacingly. "You know this cat?" He spat. Spottedtalon nodded. "Dusk, you have to go. I'm doing a patrol." She said quickly. Dusk wouldn't leave. "Dusk, leave before me and my Clanmates have to chase you off and rip your pelt." She growled deeply and unsheathed her claws. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say." He muttered and walked off. Frozengaze snorted and marked the border. _Oh, Frozengaze._ I thought, but sprayed my scent on the border.

I ate my mouse quickly and scurried into the warriors den. It was late, and I had stayed up with the apprentices. I enjoyed staying with the apprentices, and maybe because I used to be one almost a full-season ago. I lay in my nest and curled up in a tight ball. I drifted into sleep.

I moaned and blinked open my eyes. Sun streaks filtered through the den and landed on my face. I turned my head and hissed slightly. I sat up and licked my fur flat. I licked a paw and drew it over my face, and then unsheathed my claws and drew it through my tail. My tail was the thing that distinguished me from, basically all the Clan cats. I stood up and padded out of the warriors den. "Good, you're up!" Shadeclaw said and motioned me over with a flick of his head. I quickly padded over and stood a tail-length from him. I noticed that Leafstar was sitting beside him. "We're thinking of giving Cloudkit to you for an apprentice." Leafstar said, her amber eyes glistening. _An apprentice!_ I nodded slowly, "Okay." I sat down and wrapped my tail around my paws. "Cloudkit will be excited. They all love you." Leafstar said. I ducked my head in embarrassment. I was usually shy, and on my first gathering, I had to _force_ myself to mingle with the other apprentices. Luckily I found another shy apprentice named Ravenpaw. Me and him bonded quickly, and we're still just friends.  
"Thank you, very much Leafstar, Shadeclaw." I dipped my head to both of them and ducked out. I visited the nursery. "Hi kits!" I greeted them with a purr, then lifted my head up. "Hello, Willowfoot." I greeted her. "Hello Quilltail. Oh, they adore you." Willowfoot purred and gazed down at her kits. Her eyes were glazed and she blinked tiredly. I smiled and looked back down at the kits. "Come on kits. Lets go and play and let your mother rest." I squeezed out of the nursery. "Play Badger!" They begged me. "You're getting too big. You're going to break my back!" I meowed jokingly. Their expressions weren't so disappointed, but they knew they were to big. "How about I'm a ThunderClan warrior and I'm invading your camp?" I suggested. "Yes!" They bounced up and down. "Okay," I flicked my tail. "Come and get me!" I bounded over to the sun-stones and leaped up them. "I claim Sun-stones as my own territory!" I said in a slightly fake commanding voice. "No! Sun-stones is ours!" Cloudkit scrabbled up and faced me. He bared his teeth in a fake snarl. His two brothers and sister joined him. "Oh no! Not the fiercest ShadowClan warriors in the forest!" I cowered "I surrender!" I crouched low. "Leave the forest and go back to ThunderClan!" Ruekit growled. I hung my head and backed away slowly. Ruekit gloated and puffed out his chest. I ran forward and pinned him down, trying not to release my weight on him. "Hey!" He squeaked. Ruekit squirmed under me. "Alright, go play." I backed off of him and leaped off of Sun-stones.  
"You're amazing with them." Frozengaze walked towards me. "Oh, well any at would do the same." I ducked my head in slight embarrassment. "Not the way you do. I think you'll become a great mother someday." He said. My heart lurched. I lifted my head. "Well, thank you Frozengaze." I nodded.

I lifted my tail, signaling for my patrol to stop. Sparrowfur, Mapletail and Duskstripe were with me. I took a whiff of the air. I turned around to face my patrol. "ThunderClan." I whispered and flicked my ears in the direction I thought where they were. Sparrowfur nodded. I turned back around and did what ShadowClan cats did best. I snuck forward and unsheathed my claws, climbing a pine quietly. My patrol knew what to do. I sat on a branch, swiveling my ears. _There!_ The bushes rustled. Out stepped the ThunderClan leader, deputy and about ten warriors with them. I searched for Mapletail, who was sitting on a branch on a pine next to me. I flicked my ears toward camp. She understood completely. I nodded to Duskstripe who was in the pine across from me. I angeled my ears down onto the ground. _One more step. . . ._ I dropped down onto the ground in front of the deputy. All the ThunderClan warriors bristled. "Oakstar. Why have you tresspassed onto our territory?" I said coolly. "We want to talk to Leafstar." He took a step back as Duskstripe landed on the ground next to me. "It looks more like an attack patrol than a leader talk patrol." Duskstripe slid out his claws slowly. "Lets see what this trespasser wants with Leafstar." I growled. "It's not worth fighting the Kittypets." I turned around. Sparrowfur and Mapletail dropped out of their trees and flanked the patrol. "Mapletail, go ahead." I nodded towards camp.

Leafstar and Shadeclaw were waiting. "What is it Oakstar? I don't like you tresspassing on my territory with a pawfull of your warriors." She stood straight, her fur shimmering. "If you don't mind I would like to talk to you alone." He took a step forward. Leafstar hissed. "Whatever you have to say, say it in front of my Clan." "Alright. ThunderClan needs more territory. And if you won't spare us some, we will attack." The ThunderClan warriors sat behind thier leader. Leafstar bared her teeth and Shadeclaw sprang up, his fur bristling. "ShadowClan will do no such thing!" Shadeclaw snarled. "Making decisions for the Clan without Leafstar's recoginition?" Oakstar shot back. "I believe I'm speaking for the both of us and the Clan." He stepped forward, just a whisker away from the leader. "Then we will attack." Oakstar murmured and flipped Shadeclaw onto his back in a swift movement. "ThunderClan attack!" His lifted his head and yowled. The ThunderClan cats sprang at the ShadowClan cats. I was tackeled by a hefty gray tom. He clawed my stomach. I yowled and kicked my backlegs into his stomach. He snarled and struck me with his large paw in the cheek. I clawed his stomach with my backlegs. A cat flew over me and tackeled him. I squirmed free and leaped up. Mapletail was holding him off. I joined her, matching her blow for blow. I slashed my claws across the toms face and raced after a black-and-white apprentice. I leaped onto him and scored my claws across his back. He yowled in pain, mingled with fury. "Fox-hearted ShadowClan cat!" He growled. My ears flattened. "Why don't you say that to my face, Kittypet?" I said and jumped off his back. I turned and faced him. I could sense his fear scent wafting off of him. "F-fox-hearted ShadowClan cat." He stuttered.


End file.
